


In the Blood and the Bone

by kyrene



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Twincest, heterosexual incest, sex for the purpose of procreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disaster in the Olduvai Research Center, the Grimm twins begin a new life together. Both literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blood and the Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talya Firedancer (fyredancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyredancer/gifts).



The first photograph of John and Samantha Grimm had been taken in 2015, when they had shared eight months in the womb. It showed them curled closely together, kissing lightly. It was the first picture that came to screen chronologically in the family album their mother had put together, and it was a beautiful image, considering it had been taken before they had even been born.

John still pulled the album out and looked at it from time to time. It made his heart hurt, though, for what he had lost, what they both had lost, and so he always ended up tucking it away again. After all, they'd both left childhood behind, long ago.

John and Samantha had kissed on the mouth innocently as children for years after their birth. Until puberty had crept up on them and Samantha had discovered that she'd rather be kissing boys who weren't related to her... and John had discovered the same.

It could have been something of a revelation. Maybe it should have been. But it really hadn't. It had just been a part of who he was. And John might have regrets over where he had come from and doubts over where he was going, but he had never had any trouble knowing who he was.

Even when he and Samantha had become estranged and had spent years apart. Too many years, that they couldn't get back. But they had their future ahead of them now. Together And that was the most important thing of all.

***

Grimm was their family name, but sometimes Samantha thought that it could be the word best used to describe her brother. It had hardly been surprising to hear that his nickname with the Marines had been "Reaper". She'd had to admit that she'd been disappointed. But then, she had always disapproved of John becoming a soldier; taking lives instead of saving them.

Then what had happened on Mars, in the Olduvai Research Facility, had turned her world and her perceptions on their head. Some of the scientists she had been working with had been doing worse than taking lives; they had nearly brought about the doom of the entire human race. And John, her infuriating, beloved, stubborn twin brother, the consummate soldier, had not only rescued the Earth, but he had saved her life as well.

She supposed she could have been angry at him for injecting her with Chromosome 24 without her permission... but then, she hadn't been in any sort of condition to grant her consent. And she'd done the same to him, hadn't she? In fact, he _had_ protested and she'd done it anyway.

She could still remember how it had felt, watching John bleed out before her eyes. Knowing that there was only one way to save him and that it was a gamble. That was why she couldn't be upset with him, even though he'd changed her entire life, her very physiology. Because she'd been there, had nearly lost her twin. She knew what it felt like.

Neither of them had really had a choice, and now they were the same. The same as one another but removed from everyone else. They were different, changed, separate from the rest of human race. But at least they had each other.

With the Ark and the research center on the surface of Mars destroyed, all that had remained of Chromosome 24 was what had become a part of them. Samantha hadn't finished downloading the UAC data she'd been sent to collect. Even if she'd had time -- which she hadn't -- she certainly hadn't had the inclination.

And there was no way that either she or John would tell anyone that they were carrying Chromosome 24 in their very DNA. They were both stronger, faster, better, and healed nearly instantaneously, but if the government ever came after them in force it was unlikely that they would escape unscathed.

And that was what _would_ happen if anyone other than the two of them knew. So they faded away, blended into the rest of the Earth's populace. John was done being a Marine and Samantha was more than done with the UAC.

They had both given entirely factual accounts of what had happened up in the research center -- with essential revisions to some details of their escape -- and since the Ark had been destroyed, there was no way anyone could get up there to fact check or to try to recover what might be left of Doctor Carmack's data. Other than a manned flight to Mars, but if that was in the works, the Grimm twins hadn't wanted to know about it.

Samantha had thought that maybe the UAC would try to pin blame for the destruction of the Ark and the Olduvai Research Facility on them; especially on John, since he was "only" a simple soldier, ripe to play scapegoat. But the UAC had seemed just as eager to sweep the entire thing under the rug, once they'd discovered exactly what Carmack's applied research had resulted in. If anyone had thought to point the finger at them, or maybe to simply silence them, the Grimm twins were long gone by the time any such plans could be implemented.

They had survived where no one else had and they mourned those lost while moving on. Samantha had no intention of losing her life until time stripped her of it, and she had even less intention of losing her brother.

***

Dying in the Olduvai Research Facility hadn't been an option. John Grimm had needed to save the world, keep it safe from Sarge and the other mutated humans. That was why he had let himself be injected with Chromosome 24; not to save himself but to save others.

Losing Samantha there had been even less of an option. That was the reason he had injected her in turn.

It hadn't been a risk. He had known that her body contained the same potential that his did. They were twins, after all. She had trusted in his goodness with faith and a pure soul, and fortunately her faith had been borne out. But John had had no need for faith; he had _known_ that Sam wouldn't turn.

Once he had been injected with Chromosome 24, John had understood how the monsters, the mutated humans that he had been fighting, had chosen who to kill and who to turn. He had _felt_ it in Sarge, even before he'd realized that his commanding officer had already been infected. The raw, roiling, searing potential for chaos, for uncontrolled rage and hunger that has been there, below the surface, clear to John's suddenly enhanced senses.

And that had been why John hadn't had the slightest qualm about injecting his sister with Chromosome 24. It had been the only way to save her life after the physical damage she had taken, and he had _known_ that she would become more than human, not less.

He hadn't been about to allow that goddamned Mars dig to claim any more of his family. They had both already lost too much. Their parents. Their innocence. Their faith in both their chosen professions.

John refused to lose his twin as well.

***

For a time the Grimm twins had lived a nomadic life. Samantha hadn't liked it but she'd recognized the need. At any moment the UAC could come to regret their decision and decide that the Grimm siblings needed to be silenced or brought back in for more questioning or testing.

It had been no life for a forensic archeologist, but she had done what she had to in order to survive. John had had a better time of it; not only had his military training rendered him more used to being constantly on the move with no set home, but he'd also had a more useful skill set.

They'd managed. Taking up spare jobs here and there. Samantha had hated to see her attractive, intelligent brother reduced to manual labor, and she herself hoped to never have to wait tables again, but eventually they put enough space and time between themselves and the UAC that they began to feel safe.

Before Samantha quite knew it, seven years had passed. And neither she nor John looked a day older than they had when they'd first been injected with Chromosome 24. Perhaps she should have been expecting that. But somehow she hadn't been.

Samantha didn't think that they were going to prove to be immortal. She didn't _want_ them to be. She figured that time would eventually catch up with the Grimm twins as it did all living things. But Chromosome 24 had definitely and obviously reduced the effect that age had on their bodies in the meantime.

In fact, she thought that John looked _younger_ than he had when she had seen him on Mars.... But perhaps that was because he was lighter of heart now. They were both happier, she had to admit. The breach between them had been mended and they were even more steadfast than they had been as children. John wasn't a soldier and when they weren't earning their joint living, they both made sure to enjoy the lives that they'd been granted.

Eight years after the events on Olduvai found them both healthy and happy, and they were settled into a nice home in England. Neither made the mistake of letting down their guard completely, but both of them had friends who were keeping out an eye on their status with the UAD and the American government. And so far all was quiet. Without the Ark to travel to it, the Mars research center and the dig seemed to be forgotten; as were the two survivors.

Samantha hadn't known it could feel so good to build a home, a real home, with her one remaining family member. She thought that she shouldn't be surprised, and after giving it a little thought, she decided that she wasn't.

But then one day John put forward a suggestion that did more than surprise her. In fact, the word surprise would have been something of an understatement.

***

It had been John's idea. He was pretty sure that this was the only reason that Samantha was willing to entertain the notion for even one second.

It wasn't a rash decision. It wasn't spontaneous. Although it had struck his sister as something completely unexpected, to John it had felt natural, a progression of their lives as they'd been going ever since Olduvai. Ever since Chromosome 24 and the changes it had forced on them

It had felt _right_ , else he'd never have put it forward as an option. He hadn't been certain of his sister's response, hadn't been sure she wouldn't reject him out of hand. They were so close now, so simpatico. Sometimes John swore that he could feel what Sam was thinking or feeling, and he knew that the reverse held true, that she often felt the same way about him.

But this was such a huge step, such a major thing, that he'd honestly had no idea how she would take it.

He'd left it open-ended, had told her flat out that she could reject the offer, or that she could take years to think it over if she needed. He'd been ready to forget the whole thing had happened if that was what she wanted....

But he hadn't really been all that surprised to find that they were on the same page here, as with all other aspects of their new lives together.

Samantha had mulled it over for forty-eight hours, just long enough that he knew she was serious and wasn't making a quick, kneejerk reaction, and then had come back to him with her reply.

The answer was "yes". And as simple as that it was decided.

Together, they were going to make a baby.

***

It was strange... and yet it was stranger still how natural it seemed.

Samantha should have felt self-conscious, she thought, standing in their bedroom, wearing nothing but a white tank and a pair of white cotton panties. But she didn't.

John was dark and bronze where she was pale and golden. He had no shirt on but was still in his jeans, as though this was some sort of armor he could hide behind. He had shaved, even though she hadn't asked, and she stretched up slightly to press her lips against his smooth chin, as a wordless thank you. Not that she minded some stubble, but she'd always preferred her brother clean-shaven.

Her brother. And this was _crazy_. But it wasn't _wrong_. With their bodies enhanced by Chromosome 24, there was virtually no chance of a genetic throwback in any resulting offspring. And with that reason to avoid incest out of the way, the only other motivation to resist was due to the taboo aspect of the action.

Samantha kind of thought that the taboo aspect was adding a little to her arousal right now. Maybe more than a little.

That was probably the part that was the _strangest_. On one hand, John was the twin brother she had grown up with. He was the sensitive little boy who had cried when she'd teased him, the brother who had held her while she'd grieved over their parents' deaths. And yet he was also the young man who had begun to distance himself, to pull away, after that tragedy. He was the tall, strong, hardened soldier who had reentered her life at a time she had least expected it, who had saved her life, along with the entire human race.

John "Reaper" Grimm was almost a stranger to her, even though he would always be her _Johnny_. And that was what was going to make this not only possible, but possibly the most genuinely erotic sexual encounter of her life.

Because she knew John, knew that she could trust him implicitly, and yet he was also "Reaper", who was rough and powerful and incredibly sexy.

Samantha would never have thought in a million years that she would find her twin brother to be sexy. She'd always known he was good looking; knew that they both were. But knowing it was different from affected by it. And she saw it now. Saw what others saw when they looked at John.

She saw the little boy that she had always loved and done her best to shelter and protect. But overlaying that she saw the man that he had become, who could stand on his own feet and keep himself safe, who could shelter and protect her in turn. Who was tall and strong and beautiful.

And the new being that she had become after the Chromosome 24 had bonded with her DNA also saw a desirable mate. Samantha had learned to trust her instincts in the last eight years, and they were telling her that this was what she wanted. She wasn't going to ignore them.

John belonged to her and she belonged to him.

***

Warm sunlight slid in through the open window, along with the fresh scent of green growing things. They were living in one of England's less populated areas, and spring was in full bloom. The nice old lady they were renting this cottage from kept a flourishing flower garden all around it, paying a local landscaping company to come in bi-monthly to care or it, and John couldn't think of a more perfect place to create a new life.

He still couldn't quite believe that he had suggested it, much less that Sam had said yes, but it had felt right, had felt like the next step for them both, and they were going to make strong, beautiful children.

The Grimm twins were in their bedroom, with all the windows thrown open, both only half dressed in the mid-afternoon. They'd rented the cottage under the pretense of being a couple, which was how they'd been presenting themselves for five years now. It was only practical; if anyone ever came looking for them, they'd be searching for a brother and sister, not a married couple, and this way they were both able to use their family name.

Of course, the deception had necessitated that they share a bed, but neither one had really had a problem with that. John had worried at first that his ever present nightmares might cause him to hurt his sister. But she was as physically strong and resilient as he was, thanks to the twenty-fourth chromosome, and he had discovered that sleeping with Sam's arms wrapped around him had actually gone a long way toward banishing his bad dreams. In fact, he couldn't remember now when the last time was he'd suffered one.

John caressed the smooth sweep of Sam's jawline, feeling her flesh warm and smooth under his fingertips, his hand dark against the flawless cream of her face. His enhanced healing meant that he had no calluses, even though his work was mainly physical, and he was glad that nothing would come between the touch of his skin to hers, grateful that there would be no roughness of his fingers when he touched her.

She looked beautiful, standing before him, limned in sunlight. John wasn't quite sure how to define his sexuality; he definitely preferred to be with males, but he could still find the female form attractive. And his twin sister was a very fine specimen, had been even before Chromosome 24. Beside that, the very fact that she was his _Sam_ made her infinitely more appealing to him.

Her eyes were bright and clear, as much grey as blue, and ringed with thick lashes. Her pale hair fell loose to frame her face, tumbling over her shoulders. She was nearly of a height to him, only a few inches shorter, her body slender but sturdy, and her breasts were full and ripe beneath the thin material of the white tank she wore, her nipples already hard, even though they'd barely touched.

The intent was there, though, and John knew that this was another step forward in their relationship. This wasn't just about procreation. The truth was that they both wanted this... wanted each other.

***

"It's been a long time... since I've been with a woman," John murmured, his hands coming to rest warm on her hips, palms broad and supportive.

"Since you've had sex?" Samantha asked gently, reaching up to cup her brother's cheek, his flesh strangely soft under her fingers. She remembered his team member Duke's heavy-handed hinting that it had been a while, and she was pretty sure that John hadn't had any partners since they'd reunited. _She_ certainly hadn't.

"No." John's generous lips skewed to the side and he glanced at her from under his lashes, his gaze dark and somehow even more intense than usual. "Just... since I've been with a woman."

"Oh.... " Samantha blinked. "Oh!" Somehow that seemed as though it was something she should have known about her brother. Granted, they had been estranged for most of their adult lives, until eight years ago, but he was her _twin_. She ought to have _known_. "Are you going to be...?"

John chuckled, shaking his head slightly and she shifted her hand to rest on his shoulder, the muscles hard and powerful under her palm. John had been in great shape even before she had injected him with Chromosome 24; now he was just exquisite in his dangerous beauty.

"I'm fully functional with women, Sam," he informed her in his low rumble, sounding amused. She shivered slightly and took a step closer, feeling his body heat radiating against her bare flesh, through her clothing, his hands still firm and heavy on her hips. "I just don't usually prefer.... But you're my sister, my twin. That goes beyond the flesh and into the heart. You're a part of me and you always will be."

Samantha felt a thrill go through her at his words, and she wondered at herself. She'd always been highly self aware, and she had never thought that she was overly kinky. But the knowledge that John _was_ her brother, that they _were_ twins... well, for some reason that made this potential coupling even more desirable, even more sexy. And, of course, his proclamation of love....

"Do you always sweet talk the boys like that?" she teased, reaching up to caress his cheek again, fascinated with the warmth of the flush beneath his skin, the salt-sweat scent of him rising to engulf her senses, making her head swim.

She'd been half afraid John would take offense at her words, after baring his heart to her like that, but as she knew him, so he knew her. He grinned a little, meeting her eyes now, more confident when it became evident that she would not cast judgment upon him for his confession.

"Well, you know, that's the great thing about guys, Sam," he drawled, his grin widening into a smirk. "No sweet talking is generally required."

***

Samantha let out a breathless little laugh that wasn't exactly a giggle, and John's smirk deepened. No matter who his partner was, he'd always found that a touch of humor could lighten the mood considerably. And he wanted Sam to be completely relaxed, wanted her to be as into this as he was.

Not that he thought she wasn't. He could feel the heat of her skin under his palms and in the air between them. He could smell her arousal, salty and sweet at once, unique, nothing like a male, or even like the few girls he had been with before he'd figured out his own preferences. Of course, he hadn't had enhanced senses back then.

He could feel an answering throb of rising blood in his cock, knew that Sam was hot and already moist between her thighs. If either of them had at any point suspected that this encounter might not work, John knew that they were both convinced of its certain success by now.

Sam's hands were warm and soft on his shoulders, and she stretched up a little. This time, though, her aim wasn't his chin. He lowered his head at the same time she moved upward, and their lips met in a kiss that was as much coming home as it was something exciting and completely new.

Kissing Samantha couldn't have felt more right, John thought, as he slanted his mouth down to cover hers more properly. She gave a small hum of appreciation and opened up for him, her tongue sliding along the swell of his lower lip, taking the initiative. His encounters with girls, back in his teens, had been more fumbling than anything else, and he was both pleased and turned on to find himself kissing a female who knew what she was doing.

Of course, there was also the fact that it was his twin sister he was kissing. That made it even hotter, and he thought that she felt the same way, if the sudden flare of heat and pheromones that surged to swirl up between them was any indication.

Sam's arms slid around his neck as she plastered her body more closely to his own, her tongue growing more insistent even as he sent his own twining against hers in return. He kept one hand on her hip, loath to give up the dual sensation of soft flesh and thin cotton beneath his fingers, his other hand coming up to fan over her shoulderblades underneath her tank. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, firm and yet plush, and he wanted to cup their fullness, weigh them in his palms, but both of his hands were busy at the moment. Sam wasn't touching anything other than his shoulders, his hair, the nape of his neck, and yet her sure caresses brought more heat to the surface of his skin, only adding to his arousal.

***

Sam let go restraint and that last tiny lingering thread of morality, of _"this is wrong because this is my brother"_ , and she embraced the instinctive sense that was filling her, of sexual readiness, of _"this is right_ because _this is my brother"_. It wasn't really difficult at all.

John's hands were sure and warm on her body, and she clung to him, suddenly overwhelmed with a surfeit of happiness. They were here, together, in their bedroom, bathed in sunlight, the room scented with flowers and their mingled arousal, and they were going to join together to create new life, to bring a child into the world. There was no "right" or "wrong" about it; this was simply the only thing that could happen now.

Their tongue tangled, twined, twisted between their sealed mouths, sometimes playing in his, sometimes in hers, and she tightened her grip on his neck, standing on tiptoe to try and press them together as closely as her generous breasts would allow them to get.

John lifted his head, their lips parting with a wet sound, and he smiled down at her.

"These get in the way sometimes, do they?" he rumbled, shifting the hand on her hip up to grasp one of her breasts through the thin cotton of her tank.

Samantha opened her mouth, ready for some sort of comeback, but found that all she was capable of was a little gasp and a low moan, her arms tightening around her brother's neck, as he held her breast in a hand that was as much gentle as it was demanding.

"You know... for a guy who says he's out of practice with women..." she managed to gasp out, squirming a little at the growing heat that was throbbing between her thighs, but then he bent to kiss her again, his broad yet graceful hand still fondling her breast, and she let go any coherency. Actions spoke louder than words, anyway, and what John was doing felt so good.

Leaving it to Samantha to hold onto him, John brought his other hand around, shoving up underneath her tank. His first hand did the same, and the scant article of clothing ended up bunched under her arms, but she couldn't have cared less as her brother's hands explored the bared swells of her breasts.

She whined, squeezing her thighs tightly together for the slight pressure this put on her swollen labia as John sucked lightly on her tongue, the pads of his thumbs brushing her nipples over and over again until she felt that she couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted those nimble fingers between her legs, inside of her, wanted something more substantial inside her, and yet she was hesitant to insist they move things along, considering how good this was, how good John was at what he was doing. Out of practice... right!

As though he had read her mind -- and maybe he had, seeing as they both felt at times that they could sense what the other was thinking -- or maybe simply due to the universal reality of sex, John let go her left breast, even though she let out a noise of discontent, and slipped his hand unhesitatingly between her legs.

Samantha let out a sound she might have been embarrassed by if she hadn't been so turned on, and John had to clasp his arms around her waist in a hurry as her knees gave out in a sudden rush of uncontrolled pleasure.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed," he murmured in her ear, and she would have been annoyed by how articulate he still was if she hadn't been able to feel his erection pressing hot and hard against the fly of his jeans, branding her lower belly, proving that he was just as turned on as she was.

***

Sam loosed a needy little sigh and nodded, and John couldn't help kissing her again, less deeply this time. They were right beside the bed, and yet it seemed almost miles away as he contemplated getting them both over there.

Sam's panties were soaked through, and John could feel the heat of her, pulsing through the cotton, making his fingers want to crook and rub hard enough to make her come. But if he did that right now, then she really might tumble to the floor, and with his raging hard-on, he wasn't sure of his ability to catch her, enhanced DNA or no.

Regretfully, he withdrew his hand, his fingers sticky as he clasped her hip again. She uttered a discontented moue and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, her cheek blazing hot against his flesh, her hands sliding down to roam restlessly over his chest and upper arms. He could feel her swaying her hips rhythmically, knew that she had her thighs pressed tightly together, and he wanted to get his hand back down there, but not until they were both supine.

Flexing his fingers on the breast that he was still cupping got him a low moan, and Sam turned her head to give his collarbone an open-mouthed kiss, licking at the salt-dewed skin.

"We really need to get to the bed, Sam," he repeated, then his words descended into a low groan as one of Sam's elegant hands moved between them to trace the rigid line of his cock in his jeans. "Right now," he added with some urgency.

Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, he got them there, Sam's hand insistent on his cock, and by the time they reached the bed he had resolved that his jeans were going to have to go, _now_.

Sam fell onto the mattress, looking a little surprised to be tipped over on her back, and a little offended that John wasn't immediately following her down. But then her grey-blue eyes blazed as he fumbled with his fly, and she moved to strip off her own clothing while he was busy with that.

***

Samantha made a face as she tossed her sticky, soaked panties over the edge of the bed. It had been insanely hot when John had been fondling her through them, but they'd grown unpleasant quickly, and she wanted her brother's fingers back on her, unhampered by interfering cotton.

John had his eyes fixed on Samantha as he quickly yet carefully lowered his waistband over his hard-on. He wasn't wearing anything under the denim and his erect cock sprang free, convincing her as nothing else could that he wanted this as much as she did.

Anyway, he hadn't said he was completely homosexual, just mostly.

Samantha's tank was rucked up under her armpits, her breasts completely exposed, her nipples proud and pebbled under the heat of her brother's gaze, with the lingering memory of his touch, and she waited a moment, enjoying the thought of looking shameless and debauched before they'd even gotten much beyond some heavy petting. But the tank had to go, and as John stepped out of his jeans then fell to his hands and knees on the mattress, Samantha yanked it off over her head, sending it fluttering after her panties.

Now there was nothing between her body and her brother's but air, and John looked as though he was planning on closing that final gap very quickly.

It wasn't so much that John looked predatory or possessive as he quickly moved to stretch out over her, sliding between her eagerly parted thighs like he belonged there. But it was a little of both, as well as the obvious love and affection that she could see shining through. All of that taken together was just an incredible turn on.

Samantha reached for her twin brother, wrapping her arms around his neck again as he bent his head to kiss her. He was propping himself over her, the heat of his body a teasing taunt. His stomach was resting lightly on her crotch, his chest barely brushing against her nipples, and she tightened her arms, trying to pull him down on top of her, but he would not be moved.

Whimpering, she locked one leg around his hips, grinding up into his lean body as best she could, but she just didn't have the right leverage to provide satisfying friction, and she was throbbing, hot, horny. She was wet, so wet, she was ready to be taken, but still her brother held off.

***

"John," Sam gasped as he lifted his head, her breath breaking over his chin, tasting of Sam, of John, of their kisses, and of her desperation. "I don't need this much foreplay. And I don't think... nn... you do either."

John chuckled, knowing it would probably annoy Sam, but unable to help himself. He nipped lightly at her chin, cupping her shoulders and rubbing soothingly at the heated flesh. "Relax, Sam," he rumbled, dipping lower and pressing a light kiss to the taut line of her neck. "I've barely even gotten started."

She let out a discontent whining sound, but he knew that she was as much intrigued as she was frustrated. As he moved lower, feeling her pubes rubbing slightly coarse against his stomach, she loosed her death grip on his shoulders a little, though she kept her leg locked around his flank.

John knew that what Sam really wanted was something between her legs, but they weren't there yet. His belly was pressing lightly against her clit, where he was propped over her, but the rest of her remained unstimulated. He was focusing above her waist at the moment. He'd get there, eventually. He'd get them both there.

"You're... just teasing..." Sam informed him breathlessly, and John frowned into the delicate stretch of skin between her collarbones, before dipping his tongue to taste the salt-damp that had collected there.

"I think you've been sleeping with the wrong guys, Sam," he informed her softly, wrapping his right hand around her left breast and squeezing it lightly, enjoying the silken flesh and the weight of it in his palm. More than a handful, and he wasn't used to having sex with a partner who even _had_ breasts, but it was... nice.

"It's not that," she murmured, and John levered himself up, his scowl deepening.

"You want this to just be about impregnating you?" he asked, suddenly concerned that he had misread the situation, even though he hadn't thought that he could, with the scents and heat of sexual arousal that were swirling around their entwined bodies.

***

"No!" Samantha gasped out, appalled that her brother had so completely misunderstood her intent, upset that he could think so little of her... or was that of himself? "No, Johnny, it's not that at all!" she protested. "It's just that you're a little _too_ good at this."

John's handsome face creased in a spontaneous smile that looked equal parts delighted and impish.

"Oh. Well, then," he responded, and lowered his head again, scooting down until he could lock his mouth over the peak of the breast that he was still gripping.

"Ah!" Samantha sank her fingers into her brother's thick, dark hair, her back arching involuntarily into the enveloping hotwet suction, a breathless whimper escaping her as John's tongue lashed at her nipple, lithe and assured.

She was awash in heat, in pleasure, her spine feeling like it was sparking at the same time that all her muscles felt weak with arousal, but it came to her as John moved over to give her other breast the same attention, that her brother was doing most of the work here and she was just lying back and letting him.

That wasn't right. She was going to have to do something about it. Just... just as soon as she... could... oh!

Samantha gasped, writhing beneath her brother's hard, broad body as he settled his teeth carefully around her nipple. Not really biting, certainly not causing any discomfort, but it sent a spike of pleasure so powerful that it was almost pain to hook in her lower belly and areas further south. She was pretty sure that the sheet underneath her was already in the same state that her panties had been, and she wanted John's hand back down there, touching her, stroking her, inside of her....

But first, there was the matter of John doing almost all the foreplay so far. Samantha had gotten her hand on his cock momentarily, but that had been through the material of his jeans and it seemed ages ago, even though she was abstractly aware that it had probably only been minutes.

"John," she husked, tightening her fingers in his hair and giving a sharp yank, enough to claim his attention. She hated losing his hot mouth from her aching breasts, but she had something that she needed to do.

***

"What?" John queried, frowning, hoping that he didn't sound irritated, because he really wasn't but he'd definitely been into what he'd been doing and hadn't been ready to stop yet.

Sam's breasts were full and firm, the skin incredibly soft over the swells, and John had been enjoying the novelty of playing with them. Sam's taste was sweet overlaid by the salt of arousal and fresh perspiration, a lot like his own and yet completely different. His enhanced senses had been swimming in it, and he wasn't sure he was ready to come back to the surface, to think again instead of just drifting and feeling....

And then the sunlit world spun around him, and he grunted, the mattress and bedcovers suddenly beneath his back, his twin sister straddling his waist, her graceful hands on his shoulders, pale hair tumbling over her upper chest, crotch hot and wet on his belly, and she was smiling down at him, sharp and feral yet filled with love and intent.

John was impressed and pleased. Not only was Sam almost as strong as he was now, with her Chromosome 24 enhanced physique, but she had also obvious remembered the lessons in self defense that he had given her shortly after their escape from Olduvai.

"My turn for a while, Johnny," she husked, grinding down against him as though she couldn't help herself, and John reached up to cup her breasts where they swayed above him, thumbing her nipples, enjoying the pink flush that swept up her neck and cheeks, making her pale skin glow from within.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sliding his hands down to ring her slim waist, then palming her tense thighs. Not because he was any kind of a control freak. Not because he didn't want her taking charge. But because he'd been having such a pleasurable time exploring her body, finding out what made her whine, moan, and thrash against the bed.... But if she really wanted to take her turn, he didn't have any complaints. He was curious as to what kind of a lover his sister was.

"Absolutely," she purred, rising up slightly and bending forward, plastering her mouth against his. They kissed for several pounding heartbeats, and Sam's hands were still on his shoulders, but she was above him, warm and solid and she smelled of his twin sister and their shared arousal, and John felt both turned on and languid at once. His cock was fully erect and it ached, and yet this was so sweet that John was in absolutely no hurry to get to the main event.

Sam seemed to be intent on returning each touch John had given her, as she kissed her way down his neck. John could feel her breasts brushing against his chest, where she was now propped over him, one of her hands going to brace herself on the mattress beside his upper arm, the other sliding down his pectoral muscle until her nimble fingers found a small nipple.

He kept his own hands on her thighs, denying himself the urge to touch more flesh, to touch more intimately. He waited to see what Sam was going to do. He owed her that much, after his own teasing, he had to admit.

***

Samantha bent at the hipjoints as she worked her mouth down her brother's neck and nipped at his collarbones. This had the dual effect of bringing her body closer to his without having to move her knees or the hand she was using to hold herself up, and bringing her exposed crotch back to meet his erect penis.

She paused a moment, squeezing her eyes tightly closed and sucking in a sharp breath as she felt the thick line of his cock press against her swollen labia. She knew that her juices now stained her twin brother's shaft, and she knew that she could just as easily rise a little, shift back and then down, and take him into her body. That was what they were doing this for, after all. That was where this was going.

And yet she knew that John didn't want that yet. And if she was honest, she didn't either. On the one hand, her instincts were screaming at her to get John's cock inside of her and ride him to both their completion. But there was so much more that they could still do, so many ways in which she still wanted to touch, to taste. John was right. Just because it had been well over eight years since she'd had sex, that didn't mean that she should rush this. In fact, the opposite of that was true.

"Sam," John got out, sounding throttled, his hands closing on her thighs hard enough that she knew his fingers would have left bruises if not for her enhanced physiology. She also knew that if she chose now to take John in and ride him, he wouldn't say or do anything to stop her. But she'd already made that decision, and she wasn't through with him yet.

"Just..." she gasped, didn't even really know where she was going with that one word as she let the sentence drift away, and she sank lower, so that she was resting hip to hip over her brother. That was... both better and not. Now her clit was pressed tightly against his pelvic bone, which was an exquisite torment. And his hard cock was riding the crease of her crotch, trapped right up against the hot, moist, swollen folds.

John choked and his hips bucked up involuntarily underneath hers. Samantha unhinged her elbow and let gravity and her own desires bring her down to lie fully atop her brother. His body was hard beneath her, all firm muscle and smooth flesh, and she was unable to help the little squirm that she gave.

"Sam," he gasped again, his hands going up to grab at her head much as she had done to him when their positions had been reversed, her hair sliding through his fingers. She could feel a gout of blood-hot liquid between their kissing genitals, and she didn't know if it was him, her, or both of them... but she strongly suspected it was that last.

"Hang on," she whispered, her breath coming hard and fast, her throat closing up with the love that she had for her brother, her Johnny. She wanted to make this as good for him as he had made it for her, but it wasn't going to do either of them much good if they came before they even got to the penetration. "Hang on."

She smoothed a hand over his chest in a caress that might have been comforting if her palm hadn't been brushing his nipple, if the entire surface of both their bodies hadn't been over stimulated and intensely sensitized. John gasped, but held still as she'd directed and she moved her mouth over the same path that her hand had just taken.

***

John swallowed thickly and moved a hand down to grip Sam's shoulder as she latched onto one of his nipples, giving it the same focused attention that he had been giving hers. His nipples had always been sensitive, and the more so, he discovered, now that he'd been gifted with that extra strand of DNA.

"Holy--" he bit off, his hips pulsing again even though he _tried_ to remain still. Sam shoved her hips down into his, though whether it was a silent instruction to stay still or simply her own arousal overcoming her, he wasn't sure.

John moaned low as his sister licked her way across his broad chest to lave his other nipple. He had unconsciously drawn his legs up behind her crouching body, his thighs as tense as hers were to either side of his hips, and he could feel his balls drawing up. Soon there would be no act of will that would keep him from coming, and all Sam was doing was playing with his nipples a little.

"Sam, I don't think--" he managed to gasp out, and she raised her head, her lips plump and rosy, her cheeks still flushed with arousal, her eyes dark and heavy lidded.

"I don't think we're going to last much longer," she finished for him, grinding her crotch into his in a dirty little gyration that made them both gasp. "But I didn't get to...."

"Later," John got out, his hands moving over his sister's torso, fingers dancing over her full breasts, her pert nipples, her slim waist, her rounded hips, her tight rear where he'd yet to really get to linger.... Well, next time. Now that they'd had a taste of this, he knew that there was no way they weren't going to continue to indulge. Probably often.

It was true that they had first decided to come together sexually in the hope of reproducing. But it had swiftly become so much more than that. This was something that they were going to want to do again. And often.

"Later," Sam agreed, sounding just as choked as John had, her breasts bobbing as she leaned closer and sealed her mouth over his again. They kissed, first lightly then more deeply, and John carefully rolled them both over. Some time they were going to have to try this with Sam on top, because the position they had just been in had been more than a little intriguing, but right now John wanted the leverage, wanted to _give_ Sam the pleasure, rather than simply allowing her to _take_ it. It was primal and a little forceful, but it was what felt right in this moment.

Sam certainly didn't seem to mind. Their shift had unseated John's cock from where it had been nestled between her thighs, but it was going to be back there soon enough, more deeply, more definitively. And they weren't going to stop until they were done.

It was a little strange, very different, to be having sex with a partner who wasn't going to require much preparation, John thought. While it was true that Sam certainly wouldn't need any extra lubrication -- no, she was supplying plenty of that herself -- John thought that a little fingering might not be amiss. Unless he was much mistaken, it had been a long time since Sam had last had sexual relations, and he was fairly certain as well that she _wanted_ his fingers inside of her, almost as much as she wanted his cock in her.

Which was probably about as much as John wanted to put his cock in her. But he'd always been a considerate lover, and that was even more important now, when it was his Sam, his twin sister, that he was in bed with.

Sam released an unhappy sound when John propped himself up off of her some, but this murmur of discontent died away quickly as he wedged a hand between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, dragging at him until he lowered his head, kissing her at the same time his fingers slipped through the damp, wiry curls of her pubic hairs, seeking further, deeper, hotter and wetter.

Sam broke their kiss, tossing her head back against the pillow and crying out softly but fervently, as John parted the slick, blood-hot swells of her labia, finding her entrance and smoothly sliding his middle finger in to the third knuckle. He couldn't help groaning and resting his forehead against the curve of her neck and shoulder as he took note of the intense heat and pressure. That was going to be amazing on his cock; it was already amazing all around his finger.

Sam's thighs were tight around him, and she rocked her hips into the penetration. John didn't so much as hesitate before pulling out enough that he could easily send his index finger slotting in alongside his middle finger. Sam was nearly sobbing, her hips moving as though they were already fucking, and John couldn't resist pressing firmly at her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Sam cried out again, her hips jolting and John could feel a sudden rush of burning wetness leaving her and staining his palm, dosing his remaining fingers. Sam was writhing and she tried to say something but words were evidently beyond her at this point. John was pretty sure he got the gist of it, though, especially when she locked a hand in his hair and pulled hard enough to bring tears to his eyes; he'd very nearly brought her off, and she didn't want to come until they were actually having intercourse.

He laid off her clit, but he wasn't quite ready to sink his cock in her; never mind that the member in question was leaking and throbbing against the mattress and begged to very much differ. Never mind that Sam would probably disagree with him on this point as well.

John moved his fingers in and out a couple of times, drinking in the breathless little gasps that Sam gave, her eyes tightly closed, her mouth open, enjoying the vibrant flush that darkened her creamy skin, running all the way down to her neck to the tops of her magnificent breasts, and then he upped it to three fingers.

When Sam showed not the slightest hint of discomfort, but only tensed every muscle below her waist, pulled his hair harder, and moaned, John decided he'd held off long enough. There was drawing out the pleasure for both of them, and then there was dragging it out past what was enjoyable. And he was teetering right on the border of too much, for both of them.

Sam roused a little from the stupor she'd seemed to have sunk into as John gently removed his hand. Her eyes flared as he took a moment to test the scent of her clinging to his fingers, tasting the essence that had stained his flesh. He didn't have much of a chance to savor her tang, though, because she reached down, grabbed his hard cock, and he was pretty sure that he would have _lost_ it if he hadn't followed as she guided him to slide home with something considerably larger and more sensitive than fingers.

***

Samantha bowed up into her brother's initial thrust, knowing full well that she had rushed John along, but if she hadn't gotten his cock in her _now_ , she would have _died_ , she was certain of it.

John gulped in a great breath, rocking down and forward to lie over top of her fully, sinking his erection in to the root as she raised her hips into the penetration. He'd propped himself on his elbows again, so that he wasn't in danger of crushing her -- not that she couldn't take it, with her improved physiology -- but below the waist they were pressed together as closely as they could get.

Samantha wanted to say, "finally", but words failed to come to her tongue. She locked her arms around John's upper back, digging her heels into the mattress and beginning a hard, forceful, dirty grind up into her twin brother's cock.

John growled faintly, and she thought that he was going to kiss her again -- not that this was anything like the right time for that -- but then he pushed his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder and sank his teeth into the soft muscle there.

It stung; not enough to kill her arousal, only enough to fan the fire. The instinctive, primitive side of her brain, that had been enhanced by Chromosome 24 along with her intelligence and physical abilities, informed her that John was claiming her as his mate. And since no one had ever been or would be closer to her than her Johnny, since they would never need anyone beyond one another, since they were going to be making and raising a family together, Samantha could only applaud her animal instincts for having the right idea.

She was looking forward to claiming John in her turn, but even as the thought crossed her mind, he gave a series of sharp, shallow thrusts that had her dragging in a quick breath that would have been a yell if it had been an exhale instead of an inhalation. She could feel his hard cock slamming into her, his body was hard and radiating heat over and around hers, and his hands were clasped on her shoulders now, holding her still as he slammed in several more times.

Samantha couldn't do much but hold onto John, tipping her hips up so that his pelvic bone dragged against her clit at the bottom as his deepest thrusts, taking in the sensation of having him so far inside of her, of their being joined as they had never come together before.

***

John knew that neither of them was going to last long. It had been a very long time since the last time he'd had sex, and he suspected it was just as long for Sam. They'd burned up most of their self restraint during the foreplay, and John was well aware that it was only a matter of minutes before he lost it.

Sam was close too, but he wasn't sure she was _as_ close. Remembering what had almost caused her to come earlier, John slowed his thrusts until he was only pulsing lazily between Sam's thighs.

She let out a moan of discontent, clutching at him, slamming her hips upward, but John had a goal in mind -- what little mind he still had left as his brain was engulfed with the intense pleasure that had flared between himself and his twin sister -- and he wasn't going to be distracted from it.

Shifting to hook one arm around both of Sam's shoulders, John took a moment to kiss her parted lips, tasting the desperation and passion that heated every hard gasp that escaped her. Then he reached between them as he had while fingering her earlier, only this time his target was a little higher.

Sam let out a sharp cry as John ran his knuckles over her clit, her thighs tightening around his flanks to the point that he almost couldn't move. He would have grinned if he hadn't been desperately trying to catch his breath, and he resumed driving his cock into his sister at the same time he manipulated her clit. All that time spent in the Marines had been good for something after all, seeing as his few encounters with females while in his teens hadn't been very thorough or instructive. But if he couldn't learn by doing, he could learn by hearing; and some of his ill-fated team members had seemed to never shut up about sex.

It didn't take long before Sam was wailing, bucking underneath him, her arms clenching around him bone-breakingly tightly. John could feel her pulsing around his driving cock, could feel her anointing him even more liberally, and he had half a brain cell left with which to wonder if all women were as copious. But then his own release hit him in a sudden shock, and he buried his face in Sam's shoulder again, roaring as his climax shook him to the bones and he flooded his sister's vagina with his own libidinous offering.

They tumbled together in a tangled heap of lean limbs and heaving chests, staining the sheets with sweat and other things, and John held Sam as close as he could when his arms felt as weak as boiled celery.

"Mm." Sam curled into him, raising her head and pressing a kiss to his mouth. John was still a little too dazed and winded to respond, but he managed to tighten his embrace slightly. "W'sgood."

John nodded, correctly interpreting her slurred sentence, and roused enough to clasp a breast in his hand. Sam let out an amused huff and rolled onto her back. John remained on his side next her, watching from under heavy eyelids as she slid one of her hands down between her legs, carefully and lightly cupping herself. John could smell them both, could see their mingled bodily fluids staining her fingers, and he wondered whether she would quicken, whether her womb would accept his seed.

"I'll know," she informed him throatily, turning her head and smiling. She looked even more beautiful now that they were done, John thought, and he kissed her, first her brow, then her lips. She tasted of exertion and exultation, and John was proud to have been the one to bring her to this state.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try again," he said, kissing her again, and he could feel her smile against his lips.

"First a shower," she stipulated.

"Sure." John was perfectly agreeable to that. "Once I can move."

"Mm." This time it was Sam who kissed him. "Thank you."

John didn't ask what she was thanking him for. He didn't have to. For everything. For coming back to her. For not dying on Olduvai. For not allowing her to die. For staying with her and for making a home for them both. And for what they had just done and what it was going to lead to. One way or another.

"I love you," he said, articulating it for the first time since they'd been prepubescent, since he had learned to start hiding his feelings, even from his twin sister. He knew now, in retrospect, how much that had hurt her. He couldn't do anything to take it back, but he could move forward and make things as close to perfect between them as he could.

"I love you too," Sam husked, and she rolled back into him, wrapping him up in her arms, and they held each other as the sun sank westward outside and the evening birds began to sing. They definitely needed to shower, but it could wait. Just for a moment. While they simply enjoyed being together.

***

"Twins."

"What?" John looked up from the magazine he'd been reading.

Samantha walked over and slid onto the sofa beside him, grabbing one of his hands and placing it over her belly. It had only been a week since they had begun trying, and yet she already knew.... And she also _knew_ , "We're having twins, John."

She might have laughed at the stunned look on his face, but her heart was singing in her chest and there wasn't room in her for anything other than joy. So instead she kissed him. There wasn't anything else she could do with her overflow of emotion.

"Twins," he repeated, his lax fingers twitching and then pressing against her flat stomach in a firm but delicate caress. It would be quite some time before she began to show, but she didn't have to wait that long to tell her brother, the babies' father. "I guess I should have expected that," he said with a small chuckle and a big grin.

Samantha's smile widened in response. It had been John's idea initially, to have children together, and yet she had to admit that she'd been a little fearful of his reaction once it became reality. She needn't have worried.

"We should get started on the nursery," John said, making as though to rise, tossing his magazine on the coffeetable.

"Wait," Samantha commanded, grabbing her brother and holding on. "It can wait. We've got plenty of time. Just sit with me here a moment, Johnny."

John met her eyes and his smile gentled but didn't fade. "All right," he acquiesced. He sank back into the sofa, pulling Samantha with him, tucking her close against his side. His arm was strong and solid around her, and she sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. His other hand came to rest on her belly, and she knew that they were both holding the wonder close.

They were together and they were home. More than that they had never asked for.

[end]


End file.
